


Path to Greatness: Draco

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: Path to Greatness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Harry Potter's surprise Sorting, Draco Malfoy writes to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path to Greatness: Draco

_  
_Dear Father,_   
_

I’m in Slytherin, of course, but you’ll never guess who else is! HARRY POTTER!!! Nobody could believe it, and you should have seen the look on Professor Snape’s face. I remembered what you said and got up and welcomed him to Slytherin. Now we’re friends and everyone has to do what we say.

Did you know he lives with Muggles? Real ones! I wasn’t sure if I’m supposed to have a friend that lives with Muggles, but he hates them, so that’s all right, isn’t it? I heard him say that they made him live in a cupboard until the letters came, and sometimes they hit him with dishes and things, and he had to do everything they said or else they wouldn’t let him eat. I know you said Muggles were bad but I never knew they’d treat wizards like house-elves if they could.

There are nine in our year in Slytherin, five girls and five boys, but not Goyle. He’s in Hufflepuff. Crabbe was moping about it and Pansy kept laughing at him. He snores really loudly, too. Zabini’s mother kills her husbands and he tries to pretend he’s more important than he is (he was going on about Harry being a halfblood, so I had to tell him that some wizarding families are better than others), but your friend Mr Greengrass in the Ministry is Daphne’s father. Theodore is practically a Ravenclaw and he almost never talks, but he and Harry get on really well so he stays with us (me and Harry and Goyle).

Anyway, that’s all. I’ll owl you if anything interesting happens. Tell Mother thanks for the sweets.

Your son,

Draco

PS — Do you know why Professor Snape keeps calling me ‘Black?’


End file.
